


Verão

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Vocês são um bando de filhos da puta!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verão

**Author's Note:**

> Foi escrita para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/60593.html). A história nasceu enquanto eu ouvia [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeMeDihwyrg&ob=av2e) música, mas ela não tem nenhuma relação com o enredo.

  
O plano parecia bom na teoria mas agora que eles estavam a poucos minutos de realizá-lo ele já não parecia infalível. Ele engoliu saliva com dificuldade enquanto tentava repassar os detalhes na cabeça, mas o calor que fazia dentro do carro era ignorante.

\- Ok, todo mundo entendeu o que vai acontecer?

O braço musculoso e tatuado do mais velho do grupo se apoiou nos encostos dos bancos da frente enquanto o rosto dele aparecia e olhava para trás com um misto de ansiedade e determinação. Sorria com graça, mas no fundo estava mais nervoso do que os outros três, afinal qualquer problema iria cair sobre as costas _dele_. Mas o rapaz também sabia que os três eram teimosos demais para recuarem naquele momento.

Lucius apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto puxava a gola da camiseta para tentar refrescar o peito suado. Ele ouviu Levine murmurar concordando e em seguida encarou Jaime, se surpreendendo ao descobrir que o mais velho do grupo o avaliava em silêncio. Não sabia dizer se ele estava duvidando dele ou se o considerava o mais capaz de fazer aquilo.

\- Gente, sem querer ser chata mas já sendo... - uma voz feminina vinda do banco do passageiro quebrou o silêncio e os três garotos olharam naquela direção - essas cervejas não vão chegar aqui sozinhas.

\- Quem dera fizessem isso. - Levine esticou os braços para a frente e abaixou a cabeça entre eles fingindo se espreguiçar para disfarçar o nervosismo - Ficaria menos assustado vendo elas voando do que entrando e pegando elas a força.

\- Ok, vocês sabem como a coisa vai rolar. - Jaime disse sério e os três se remexeram nos bancos ouvindo com atenção.

_"O Levini e a Noelle entram primeiro e já ficam na frente do caixa procurando qualquer coisa. Dois minutos contados no relógio e eu e o Luc entramos sem alarde."_

Agora que a coisa estava acontecendo parecia que os movimentos deles eram precisos, ensaiados. Quando ele e Jaime entraram no mercadinho, Lucius olhou para Noelle e Levine e acenou quando o garoto o encarou ansioso, e continuou caminhando como se andasse debaixo da água, mas se alguém tivesse lhe perguntado ele diria que estava andando através do vapor.

_"Vou até a geladeira com o Luc e então finjo que esqueci alguma coisa no carro. Ele já sabe o que vai pegar, então vocês dois esperam eu me afastar dele começar o alarde, não precisa ser muito. O suficiente pra Noelle distrair o homem."_

Os dois olhavam para a geladeira repleta de engradados de cerveja e Lucius podia sentir os olhos claros de Jaime o encarando. Limpou as palmas das mãos suadas nos jeans e respirou fundo discretamente, e só então olhou o rapaz de volta com um ar levemente entediado, como se esperasse mais dificuldade em fazer aquilo. Jaime sorriu de volta satisfeito e caminhou devagar em direção a porta, deixando Lucius a espera.

Ele já tinha feito aquilo diversas vezes, mais do que podia contar. Mas sempre sozinho. A responsabilidade sempre tinha sido apenas dele, e ele só podia confiar nas próprias pernas e o cérebro quando precisava roubar, mas o nervosismo daquele momento não se prendia a preocupação por nenhum deles. Talvez por Noelle, que tinha concordado sem ter nenhuma ideia do que iria acontecer, mas ele e os outros dois tinham entendido com clareza o plano.

Suas mãos suavam e ele parecia nervoso por outro motivo. Expectativa. Ansiedade. Os segundos se arrastando até que o momento chegasse, e apesar de tudo isso ter cruzado sua cabeça ele se surpreendeu notando que Jaime tinha acabado de sair do mercadinho e que agora era o momento do Levine brilhar.

Nenhum deles precisava fazer aquilo, mas se havia alguém que realmente não se encaixava ali era Levine. Filho de uma juiza com um famoso produtor musical, ele podia comprar todas as cervejas que haviam ali se quisesse, ainda mais em um mercadinho vazio da zona oeste da cidade. Pleno domingo, horário de jogo, apenas o dono do lugar quase cochilando a espera dos clientes que iriam aparecer assim que o jogo terminasse. Levine podia estar a milhas daquele fim de mundo, mas tinha decidido provar para si mesmo que conseguia fazer parte do plano. E ele era o elo mais fraco.

Surpreendentemente ele se comportou da forma combinada. Noelle puxou uma discussão idiota sobre o preço de qualquer coisa e eles discutiram feio e aos brados, acordando o dono do lugar que não estava entendendo nada. Lucius olhou para trás e em seguida abriu a geladeira e puxou dois engradados de cerveja pelo papelão que unia os gargalos das garrafas e os colocou com delicadeza no chão. Olhou por cima dos ombros de novo e os três ainda estavam entretidos com o que quer que fosse, e ele mais que depressa pegou mais dois engradados e os colocou perto dos pés com cuidado.

Era agora que a coisa ficava realmente complicada e ele se sentia tenso por não poder interferir e fazer do seu jeito. Levine precisava ser rápido e firme, ou tudo terminava ali.

Ele não soube dizer se Levine o encarou em busca de apoio ou apenas querendo uma certeza se estava fazendo a coisa direito, mas Lucius o encarou e viu seus olhos se deslocando da direção que ele estava para o rosto da amiga e com um ar divertido ele empurrou as mãos contra o peito dela sem aviso, jogando a menina no chão encerado e ficou parado por alguns segundos observando ela caída e gemendo enquanto o dono do mercadinho bradava assustado e corria para acudi-la.

Tremendo com a adrenalina, ele observou Levine correr contornando o corredor de suportes de metal que abrigava salgadinhos e revistas velhas e derrapar na sua direção, quase caindo no chão enquanto pegava dois engradados pelos suportes de papelão e sorria excitado. Ainda tremendo e estremecendo de susto com os berros do velho, ele pegou os engradados restantes e correu atrás do amigo em direção ao carro.

Enquanto ele passava pela porta olhou para trás a tempo de ver Noelle se desvincilhando das mãos do dono do mercadinho, que tinha contornado o caixa quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo mas ainda estava sonolento demais para conseguir dominar a situação, e correndo na direção deles com empenho. Naquele momento ele se lembrou de algo com clareza.

Jaime se acomodando no banco do motorista, colocando ambos os braços apoiados nos bancos da frente e olhando ele e Levine com um ar divertido. O rapaz passou as pontas do indicador e do dedão ao redor da boca tentando se livrar do suor e em seguida passou a mão pelo cabelo preto seboso enquanto parecia pensar no que dizer.

\- Acho que a melhor forma de definir o que vamos fazer agora é diversão. Sem comprometimento com nada, fazemos simplesmente por ser possível. Acho que todo mundo aqui consegue viver com isso né?

Ele pensava se iria conseguir viver com aquilo. Por um segundo ele realmente considerou isso.

No segundo seguinte ele colocou um dos engradados contra o peito e segurou os dois com uma mão de forma desajeitada para puxar a mão de Noelle e correu arrastando o pulso fino da garota na direção do carro, jogando o engradado que estava quase caindo no colo do motorista e abrindo a porta traseira com ímpeto e jogando Noelle dentro do carro enquanto o veículo cantava os pneus e ganhava o asfalto. Os gritos do comerciante ainda podiam ser ouvidos quando eles viraram na segunda esquina, cortando caminho por ruas paralelas até ganharem espaço na marginal.

O carro estacionou em um posto de gasolina que apareceu e Jaime desligou o carro para colocar as mãos sobre o volante e rir. Os três estavam ofegantes e empilhados uns sobre os outros no banco traseiro e por um minuto eles não entenderam o que era tão engraçado, até que Noelle abriu espaço entre os dois e limpou as lágrimas escuras de maquiagem do rosto e ele notou que ela também ria, mas de uma forma muito tímida. Ele sorriu sentindo alívio por ver que ela estava bem e Levine acompanhou eles. Antes que percebessem, todos estavam rindo sem razão aparente e recusando com dificuldade os frentistas que apareciam na janela procurando por clientes.

Apesar de tudo eles ainda encontravam um motivo para rir, _ele_ principalmente, que sempre se escondia atrás de uma máscara de indiferença, sentiu que podia rir sem razão e escondido em um coro de risadas honestas. As deles lembravam guinchos desesperados de quem não conseguia ou não tinha aprendido a rir, e ele sentiu alívio pelo som estar chegando as vias do histerismo.

\- Vocês são um bando de filhos da puta! - Jaime colocou o braço apoiado atrás do encosto do banco do motorista e olhou os três com um brilho de orgulho nos olhos azul elétricos - Puta que pariu, nem eu acreditava que ia dar certo!

Noelle se ergueu e atravessou o vão entre os bancos da frente e se sentou no banco do passageiro ofegante pelo esforço e ela e Jaime se beijaram de leve. Levine deu um soco leve no braço dele, visivelmente satisfeito por ter sido útil e bem sucedido. Até Lucius conseguia ver a satisfação que ele sentia.

\- Como assim você não acreditava na gente? - ele perguntou cauteloso e tentando manter o tom casual apesar da preocupação incômoda.

\- Ah não é como se eu não achasse que vocês não iam conseguir. - Jaime olhou para os dois por cima do ombro enquanto abraçava Noelle, que tinha se acomodado entre os bancos para encostar a cabeça no peito dele - Mas você sabe, tudo tem riscos. Eu não podia garantir nada pra vocês, como eu não garanti. Alguma coisa sempre pode dar errado.

Levine olhava o amigo com curiosidade e desviou o olhar quando Lucius assentiu com a resposta, e o loiro percebeu o movimento dos olhos coloridos do outro. Apesar disso, ele se sentia satisfeito com a resposta. Era honesta, no nível dele. Jaime não os tratava como crianças apesar de já ter seus 18 anos. Parecia muito mais velho. Bom, _eles_ pareciam mais velhos, mas Lucius se sentia falando com um igual quando conversava com Jaime.

\- Eu não sei vocês, - Jaime deu um beijo na cabeça de Noelle e afagou o ombro dela com carinho enquanto falava - mas essa cerveja vai virar suco com esse calor. É melhor a gente ir pra minha casa e acabar com isso, o que vocês acham?

Lucius e Levine assentiram e Noelle ergueu o corpo e se acomodou no banco do passageiro enquanto Jaime colocava o engradado que Lucius tinha lhe entregado no chão atrás do banco do motorista e checava se estava tudo certo para saírem do posto.

O calor os consumia, ainda mais dentro do carro antigo sem ar condicionado, mesmo as quatro janelas abertas não aliviavam a sensação de mormaço, até o ar que saia de dentro deles era quente. E apesar do verão ser a estação que ele mais odiava, se sentia tranquilo como não se sentia a muito tempo.

Tudo tinha a chance de dar errado, mas ele queria assumir aquele risco com eles.  



End file.
